A Heart's Desire
by Kyuro
Summary: After being saved by the Ash and his friends, Mew finds herself going into heat, one stronger than any other heat she's ever been in. With no other choice, she goes to Ash for help and ends up getting a little more than she bargained for. Rated M for sexual content. R&R!


**Hello again everyone! Shade here with another request! *YAY!***

 **This one was requested by ChaosFox60, and it's seriously late, but I hope that he, and anyone else reading this, enjoys it regardless!**

 **WARNING!: This story contains explicit sexual content between female Mew and Ash. It also contains humans being transformed into Pokemon, so if you don't like that, then you might wanna hit that back button. This story also contains spoilers to Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, you have been warned~**

 **Disclaimers!: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Pokemon is a trademark of Nintendo and Game Freak (1995- ) and I take no credit for their work.**

 _ **A Heart's Desire**_

"Man what a rough day!" Ash sighed as he fell face first on his bed in the Cameron Palace after saving Mew and the Tree of Life.

"I really wish Lucario had made it though…" Brock said sadly as he entered the room.

"I do too, but if he didn't give up his aura to save the tree, we'd all still be in trouble." May pointed out as she followed behind Brock.

"Don't worry guys, we'll see him again sometime." Ash reassured them. "For now, let's just get some sleep so that we can get moving again tomorrow."

"Can't argue with that!" Brock agreed as he quickly got into bed. May followed suit after making sure that Max was comfortable. Of course, Ash was already out like a light with Pikachu curled up on his chest…

Meanwhile at the Tree of Beginnings, Mew was trying to get some sleep as well, but despite her best efforts, sleep would not come to her. With a groan of frustration, she gave up and decided to take a "walk" around, being sure not to disturb Bonsly, who clearly had better luck with sleep than her.

As she made her way around the tree, she began noticing waves of pain sweeping through her body. When she noticed this, she instantly knew what it meant: her heat had started. As if realizing her awareness, the heat escalated greatly. Mew had to stop and suppress a gasp of pain as the unexpected pain hit her hard.

 _It's not usually this strong…_ Mew thought as she escaped to the outside of the Tree so that she didn't wake any of the sleeping pokemon. Once she was out in the crisp night air, a paw quickly made its way down her body and swiped against her already moist folds. She sighed as she felt the slightest bit of relief from the pain. Any doubts in her mind had left at this point; she needed to get off before it drove her insane.

She already knew from experience that her touch wouldn't satisfy her needs, but at the same time, she couldn't think of another pokemon who could. When most legendaries go into heat, they seclude themselves to prevent any unwanted… incidents, and Mew was no exception. But this time her heat seemed to have hit her hard, and it was far too strong for her just to sit around and wait for it to pass. She needed to mate, badly, but

with who?

Suddenly images of Ash began flowing into her head, and what he endured to save her and the Tree. As quickly as they came, Mew threw them out with a shake of her head. Ash wasn't even a pokemon, much less one her size; he could tear her apart. And what if Arceus and the other legendaries found out? Who knows what they'd do…

As if to argue back, another wave of pain shot through Mew's core. She winced at both the pain, and the images of Ash swarming her head once more. She was quickly losing the fight against herself, and the longer she thought on it, the more it seemed like the only thing to do. It wasn't like she had much of a choice anyway. Finally, Mew's heat won her over, and with a nod, she flew off to the castle. Where Ash and the others were resting.

Meanwhile, Ash was having a really strange dream involving him, Mew and Lucario. They were all in the Tree of Life playing when some strange Pokemon came in that Ash didn't recognize. Things quickly became intense as Lucario and the unknown pokemon began fighting as Ash struggled to protect Mew ( **A/N: Ha, made you think it was something else huh?** ).

After tossing and turning for a while, Ash awoke with a start and shot upright, which sent Pikachu flying off his chest and onto the floor.

"Pika!" The poor mouse cried in surprise as it hit the floor.

"Oops, sorry buddy…" Ash apologized as he went to pick his friend up. "I just had a crazy dream."

"Pika pi…" Pikachu replied half asleep before fully dosing off in Ash's arms. Ash gently set Pikachu back on the bed before sneaking past the others and out the room for a walk to calm his nerves.

Eventually Ash came to rest on a balcony that oversaw the Tree of Life. He leaned on the stone fencing surrounding the outside while looking off in the distance. As he stared at the huge tree, his thoughts began to wonder to Mew and the other pokemon that resided there. He smiled as he imagined them all sleeping and dreaming peacefully, unaware that a certain cat-like Pokemon was doing anything but.

However, he didn't need long to learn that, because not a moment later, a pink dot entered his vision, heading straight for the castle. Upon further inspection, Ash recognized it to be bother than Mew, who quickly spotted Ash as well. She flew down and hovered right in front of him on the balcony.

"Mew? What are you doing here at this hour?" Ash asked calmly. "Is everything alright? Nobody's in trouble are they?"

" _Not exactly..._ " Mew replied, but Ash merely heard "Mew mew" as a response. " _I need your help with something._ "

Ash had to infer what Mew was saying based off of her tone and body language, but thankfully, he had a lot of practice. And based off of Mew's actions, everything was alright, yet something was still troubling her.

"So what's the issue? I'm happy to help you with anything you might need." Ash continued with a smile that warmed Mew up in more than one place.

Once again, Mew found herself questioning what she was about to do, but her body kept urging her on. Throwing out any doubt, Mes steeled her thoughts and lifted the bottom half of her body up, revealing her sex to Ash.

Ash immediately blushed at the sight of Mew's lower lips. He knew all too well what swollen and dripping genitals meant, and if she was showing him this, it could only mean one thing…

"W-wait, you want m-me to…?" Ash stuttered as the situation hit him as hard as Mew's heat hit her, and his eyes widened when she nodded slowly, blushing harder than he was. "B-but I'm not a Pokemon! I c-can't do that!"

" _That can be arranged~_ " Mew purred as she saw him begin to pitch a tent in his boxers. The last shreds of doubt left her mind, and she closed her eyes and focused on Ash's.

"Hello Ash," Mew thought, and used telepathy to send it to Ash's mind, "it's great to see you again."

" _M-mew?!_ " Ash thought, clearly astonished at her ability. " _H-hi…_ " Mew giggled at his response, even his thoughts seemed to stammer.

"Ash, what pokemon have you always wanted to be?" Mew asked him.

" _A Pikachu of course!_ " Ash quickly replied, as if Mew needed to ask.

Mew continued to focus, but now changing it to channeling her energy. She targeted Ash, and before he could even figure out what was going on, he felt his body begin to change and shrink. He panicked at first, but was quickly calmed by Mew, and before long, he felt his body stop changing. He smiled as he looked up at Mew, who smiled back down at him and giggled.

"You look kinda cute as a Pikachu." She said as she came down to Ash's level. He was just about as big as her-perfect.

"Now…" She went on as she noticed his sheath stirring. "I'm sure you know of my… 'problem' by now, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to help?" She asked using a seductive voice. She hovered over to him and brushed a law against his sheath and began teasing his length out, making him gasp and shiver.

Ash found himself conflicted in the same was Mew was. Mew had already gotten his body to cooperate, but his mind was still reminding that Mew was a Pokemon, and a legendary Pokemon for that matter. What if the others found out? If _anyone_ found out?

Suddenly Ash's mind became clouded and hazy, his rational mind's "voice" began to fade until it was completely silenced. He didn't know what was happening, but no longer did he think about how wrong it was, he was focused only on the wonderful pleasure from Mew's teasing.

Mew smiled as Ash's eyes became clouded. Her best scent had gotten to him, and his Pokemon instincts began to override any other thoughts. Now that she knew she had him, she shifted to put her muzzle just inches away from his member, which was now fully erect and throbbing in excitement. Grabbing the base gently with her paws, she began licking it from base to tip.

Ash groaned in pleasure at Mew's treatment as pre-cum began gathering at the tip of his rod. Mew greedily collected and swallowed it, and though she couldn't identify the taste, she loved it and instantly craved more. With that on her mind, she licked the tip one last time before taking it into her mouth entirely, suckling gently to get more of the tasty liquid out of it.

Ash merely moaned again and laid back to absorb all of the pleasure. He held Mew's head and scratched her behind her ears. Mew responded with a purr, and rewarded him by taking more of his meat into her maw. Ash grunted and shot a string of pre at the back of her throat, which was swallowed instantly.

With Mew being so close to Ash's crotch, she was completely vulnerable to Ash's pheromones. The longer she was working him, the more her own sex burned as it began leaking more and more of her fluids onto the ground below her. Her body begged her to quit the foreplay and get straight to the main event, but something in her made her continue. She didn't know what it was, but it gave her the will to keep pleasuring Ash over herself.

Thankfully, she didn't need to resist for long, because with a loud grunt, Ash pushed Mew's head down to the base of his member and started sending ropes of cum down her throat. Mew gagged, not expecting him to go down her throat, but quickly recovered and moaned at the feeling of his seed sliding down her throat and into her belly. Suddenly her body shivered violently as her cunt drenched her legs and the floor in cum. Mew moaned again as she rode her orgasm, almost falling to the ground and losing the power to levitate.

As quickly as it started, Ash's orgasm slowed to a stop, and he released her and fell onto his back, panting hard and trying to come back down from his high. Mew licked her lips to get the last bits of cum that landed on her muzzle and for some reason, just watching her do that made Ash's member remain standing tall, already anticipating what was about to happen next.

"Did you enjoy that?" Mew whispered in Ash's ear, lust clearly in her voice, "Well I'm sure you'll love the next part just as much." Mew had blew him, now it was his turn to get her off. So she flew up to his head and got down on all fours with her dripping vulva directly in his face.

Ash's mind may have been clouded, but there was still something other than lust fueling his thoughts, and whatever it was, it became that much stronger when he looked up and was met with Mew's soaked flower right above his nose. Not able to resist, Ash grabbed Mew's hips and pulled her lower half down and began licking at her outer sex.

Mew moaned as soon as his tongue came into contact with her lower lips, and her body lightly thrusted down on his face. Ash loved the taste of Mew's nectar, it tasted like honey, and he knew just where to go to get more. Without hesitation, he pressed his tongue against her folds before pushing in and going as far as he could inside of her.

Mew moaned loudly and pushed Ash's head further into her sex, and Ash responded by lashing his tongue on her walls harder. Her walls closed around his tongue happily, massaging it and giving him a taste of what his member would be experiencing soon. Ash's rod throbbed hard as he ate her out, wanting in on some of the action, but Ash ignored it. Something in the back of his head wanted to make sure that Mew was satisfied, even if it was at the cost of his own pleasure. He couldn't figure out what it was, or why it was there, but it seemed familiar to him.

Mew felt another release quickly building, but her body wouldn't do what her mind told it to, and she couldn't get her words out in time. And when Ash's tongue unknowingly jabbed Mew's g-spot, her walls gripped his tongue hard and sprayed her cum into his mouth and down his throat. Its taste seemed to arouse Ash even more, but at the same time, he felt like he wasn't being controlled by his arousal. Again, this unknown feeling swept through him and left him thinking as Mew's orgasm died down.

Mew was going through nearly the same ordeal, she could feel her heat and the desires that it brought, but she also felt like she was doing this because she _wanted_ to. Whether it was Ash, or something else, she didn't know, but she did know one thing: she was done with foreplay, and now she was ready for the real thing.

Mew walked foreword, shivering as Ash's tongue left her body, awaiting the other organ that would replace it soon enough. When she was a few feet away from him, she lowered her front half and raise her back half, moving her tail aside and presenting herself to Ash. Ash stared at her dripping sex, his beginning to drip its own liquids as he instinctively mounted her and lined himself up with her entrance.

"You ready?" Ash asked as he shivered from the small spark of pleasure from the mere contact of their genitals.

"Y-yes… please be gentle…" Mew said. She was nervous about all of this, but her lust and desires outweighed it.

Now that he had her consent, Ash slowly pushed past her swollen lips and into her warm inner tunnel. Both of their backs arched and they moaned in unison, Ash's cock squirting a string of pre as Mew's walls tightened around his invading length, the size of it stretching her more than ever before. Ash couldn't even think straight as his body was assaulted with pleasure that he didn't even know could exist. He almost didn't even notice his tip bump into a wall of flesh inside of Mew, as well as Mew flinching when it did.

"M-Mew, are you s-sure?" Ash stammered, having sex with a legendary was one thing, but doing that _and_ taking her virginity? That's…

Ash was pulled out of his thoughts as Mew turned around and looked him in the eyes, fully turning her body around to lay on her back and curl her front half up to hug his body. Ash's eyes widened; he saw the lust in her eyes, but there was something else, something more. With their muzzles being centimeters apart, Mew grabbed Ash's head and pulled him into a deeply passionate kiss. At that moment, Ash's mind glowed white-hot, and his feelings were recognized. That unknown feeling, the feeling of wanting to make Mew happy even at the cost of his happiness, it was all so clear…

"I love you…" Mew whispered as they pulled apart.

"I… love you too…" Ash replied before pushing the rest of his cock into Mew's folds, tearing through her hymen and going to the hilt.

Mew howled in pain as her hymen was torn through, a bit of blood quickly making its way out between their interlocked sexes. She felt like Ash's member was going to tear her in half, and tears began selling up in her eyes as the pain shot through her. Ash saw her pain, and felt it jab at his heart as well. He pulled her into a hug and began rubbing her back and head gently. Mew held onto him tightly, feeling protected and safe in his grasp; at once, she felt the pain subside and she was able to feel him. She could feel his heartbeat as his cock pulsed in time with it, and she heard his breathing begin to sync with hers. The world faded away, and it was just her and him, nothing to disturb them showing their newfound love for each other.

Mew loosened her grip on Ash, both with her paws and her slightly bruised box, and have him a small nod. Ash nodded back and slowly pulled back out of her, gasping as her walls pulled back on his member as if trying to keep him inside of her. When only his tip remained inside did he pushed back into her, moaning in pleasure as her walls hugged him once more, happily welcoming his member back where it seemed to belong.

Mew could merely hold onto Ash as his speed increased, panting and moaning with her tongue lolling out of her maw. His member stretched her so perfectly and her walls fit around him so snug, they seemed to be made for each other. Mew could see Ash's face, and the pleasured expression on it, it warmed her heart to know that she was causing it and it made her love him all the more. Apparently it was called "love-making" for a reason.

"A-Ash…" Mew moaned. "M-more… please…"

Now that he knew that Mew was ready, he could happily hump away at her sex with no regrets, and he did just that. Gripping her hips for more control, he doubled his speed and power, gently rocking Mew's body as he went to town on it. He looked down at her to see how she reacted, which was with a loud moan and more tightening of her walls. Her face was red with a blush and her tongue dangled out of her mouth as one of her eyes remained closed with the other half way open. Arceus, Ash couldn't get enough it and used it to spur on his actions.

"Yes, _yes!_ Just like that…" Mew panted as he began going even faster. She howled out again, this time in pleasure, as his cock rammed into her g-spot. Ash took this as a good sign and began jabbing at that same place over and over again. "Oh Arceus, I'm gonna cum!"

Mew cried out as her orgasm crashed into her not moments later. Her cunt constricted on his member as her pussy drenched both of their lower halves in cum. Her orgasm triggered Ash's and with one last thrust, he hilted and started cumming ropes inside of her, moaning and humping lightly as the pleasure rose to unreal heights. Mew cried out again at the feeling of Ash's seed flowing into her womb, and seemed to cum just a bit more as she felt the warmth fill her and the burning of her heat leave her body.

When the both of them finished, they fell on their backs and Ash's member slipped out of Mew's cunt, letting any of his cum that didn't make it into her womb come flowing out along with some of her orgasm fluids and onto the ground.

"That… was amazing…" Ash panted.

"It was, but it doesn't look like we're finished yet." Mew giggled as Ash followed her gaze and saw his cock still fully erect and throbbing. "You have quite the endurance, I like that…" Ash merely chucked as she continued, "So are you ready for Round 2?" Even though her heat was no longer present, she still wanted to have another round with Ash… at least one more.

"Alright, let's do it!" Ash said excitedly, somehow finding the energy to sit back up after his orgasm.

"Good, but I have something a little… different in mind…" Mew giggled as her eyes glowed.

At once Ash felt his body change again, and before he could protest he was a human once more. Mew's maw watered as she stared at his member, which was definitely bigger than it was when he was a Pikachu; it had to be at least six inches. Ash pouted, which quickly turned to another surprised expression as Mew presented herself for a second time.

"S-so you want me to…?" Ash trailed off as he got down on his knees and lifted Mew up so that she was lined up with his member once more.

"Yes, please. I can handle it, I _am_ a Legendary Pokemon after all…" Mew replied with a giggle, purring as she grinded her vulva against his tip. Ash chuckled before slowly lowering her down.

Instantly, Mew felt her sex start to stretch, and she moaned Ash's name as he kept going deeper. Ash kept going and her cunt quickly became stretched to its limits when Ash reached about halfway inside. He gave her a moment to adjust before swiftly pushing in the last half and groaning in pleasure. Mew was much tighter than before by a longshot, it was hard just to get his whole member inside of her. Thankfully she was already slightly stretched from the first round, otherwise this would've been impossible.

Mew squirmed as the pleasure became too much just for her words to express, Ash's rod hitting places that she didn't know possible and pressing hard against her cervix.

"S-so… deep…" She humped against him, begging for him to continue. Ash obliged and went right back to where they were before, but this time he bounced Mew gently while thrusting upward in time with her pushing down. Mew went limp as her body became a slave to the pleasure, and she felt her conscience begin to fade away little by little. Her eyes closed slowly before snapping open when Ash hit her g-spot again. She cried out as her cervix began to open, signaling her climax as well as allowing Ash to trust directly into her womb. The cum from last round sloshed out of Mew's abused pussy as she tightened on him again. Suddenly Ash pushed as far as he could and moaned Mew's name as he began cumming directly into her womb.

Mew couldn't hold it anymore, and her walls vice gripped Ash's cock as her pussy exploded with cum, covering Ash's stomach, crotch, and both of their lower halves once more. Her maw remained agape, the pleasure too intense for her voice to express.

They came for a good half minute before the afterglow began kicking in. Mew's belly was swollen with all of the cum, and she already looked like she was expecting. Although, having Ash's offspring didn't seem so bad…

Ash felt exhaustion pull on his mind, so he pulled Mew to his chest, still keeping his shrinking member inside of her. He put her in a spooning position and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night Mew." He whispered, "I love you…"

Before she could reply, Ash have into his fatigue and dozed off. Mew sighed as she briefly watched him sleep, a happy look on his face. She smiled as her heart warmed up once more as she took in Ash's scent and snuggles into her chest.

Suddenly, it clicked: why her heat was so strong and so sudden. Ash's scent was still lingering around the Tree, and it must have triggered her heat and amplified its effects. The realization made Mew giggle; from the start, Mew's body and heart knew what she felt before she did, and it merely spurred her on. Why else would such a strong heat vanish with just one bout of mating?

Mew quickly felt sleep begin to take her away as well. She snuggled into Ash's chest and whispered her final words before drifting off with Ash into a world of dreams:

"Good night, my hero. I love you too…"

 **OMG DONE! WOOOOO, that took forever. Again, I'm SO so sorry that this took so long to make, and I plan on updating a little more frequently. I hope that the requested, and anyone else reading enjoyed it, and be sure to leave a review to tell me what you think! Criticism is widely supported, but please no flaming. Thank you all and I'll see you next time! ~Shade. A**


End file.
